CatLike
by xXxDoNotLeaveMexXx
Summary: She knew, even if he would be accepted by people in her world, his behavior would never be. But here in Wonderland, it didn't matter how he behaved. He was just Boris, and Boris was a cat, and there was no way to change that fact. Alice/Boris One-Shot.


**This is my first fanfiction ever! It isn't all that good, but please read it anyway. =)**

**Characters/Pairing- Alice X Boris**

**Disclaimer- I don not own Hearts/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice. If I did, the games would be brought out in English.**

Sometimes, Alice was quite glad that in Wonderland, normal didn't really seem to exist.

After all, in her world, people would just think that she was crazy, being friends with a cat. And to be honest, she didn't think that people would be wrong thinking that. She knew that being friends with Boris would be really difficult in her world.

Because, even if Boris looked like a human, if you ignored the ears and the tail, that is, he still was a cat, meaning that he behaved like a cat. So, even if his looks would be accepted by others, his behavior would never be.

Not that it really mattered in Wonderland. There were enough people here with animal ears, and enough people with weird behavior. And people who would draw their guns and shoot someone without any reason weren't really in the right position to tell her what was weird and what was normal.

But even though the people in this world did accept most of the cat-like things Boris did, it didn't mean that Alice did. She still couldn't really get over some things he would do that would make her think of a house cat. For example, trying to sneak in to the castle, because it makes a great "game", then getting into a little fight when he gets caught. And of course licking his wounds, or rather "treating"them, like he calls it.

'I would really like you to stop doing this the whole time.' she once told the purple haired boy, only to get 'Stop doing what?' as response.

'You know, sneaking into the castle, getting hurt... It isn't safe! You know that you just make me worry like that!'

'You really don't have to worry Alice,' Boris smiled 'I'm really careful so I won't die and never see you again! And besides, I always take care of my wounds if I get hurt!'

Either Boris didn't realize that he just annoyed Alice, or he just thought it would be fun to do so. Alice didn't know which of the two it was, but what she did know was that she really wanted to wipe that smile of his face. It took all the self-control she had not to hit him, and just say: 'I'll still worry, and licking your wounds hardly qualifies as treating them. It's not hygienic.'.

Amazingly, it did make Boris' smile varnish. Instead, his expression became surprised, and after that, serious, as he started thinking. After about ten minutes silence Alice decided that she'd better head home, said goodbye to Boris and started leaving. She hadn't walked five meter before she heard someone yelling her name. As she turned around she saw Boris running to her.

'Say, Alice, if you are that worried about my wounds, why don't you take care of them if they are bad?' he asked.

'If that means that you'll stop the licking, then I'd do it. But you actually shouldn't get hurt, Boris!'. He wasn't listening to her, of course. He just grinned, and Alice knew it would just be hopeless to try and talk him out of playing his "games"with the castle guards, or getting into trouble.

Because that's just like Boris was. A cat who wouldn't do what people would want him to do. And Alice knew, that even if she would scold him the next time he'd get hurt, he wouldn't pay attention to it. And he would do it again. Because he couldn't do anything about the fact that he's like a cat.

And so, Alice just stopped thinking about it, and was just happy that she was here. Because here it would be easy to be with Boris without worrying about everything being not normal, and just enjoy sitting there with him. And even though that he could never be accepted in her world, she knew that she could accept him here, in Wonderland.

**So, this was the first fanfiction I've ever written. What do you think? Please review I've you liked or, well, hated it. I just want to know what you think of it. ^_^**


End file.
